


No Dreams

by FairyNiamh



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Not worth the effort to dream.





	No Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> 4bdnsn0wflake Prompted:  
> Gundam Wing, any, not worth the effort to dream  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/863264.html?thread=105650976#t105650976
> 
> Rules were One, Two, or Three Sentences.

When Hero looked over at Duo, he felt his head spin and his heart cinch at the sight of the beautifully dirty man, working on his Gundam.

Once upon a time, he would have approached him with some light banter; and at least try to befriend him; if not try to get a date out of him.

Now, he knows better than to waste his time doing things of that nature; the future is so uncertain, that it is not even worth the time or effort, to dream of anything (or anyone) beyond living to see the next day.

~Fin~


End file.
